The Gift from Father!
The Gift from Father! is the twenty-third episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary After Yuki decapitates Honey, Yuki refits the head into position to keep the Honey System working. Yuki under the delusion of Honey as spare parts, is glad she might not die. The foreign matter in Yuki starts to spear through her head causes two horns to appear and she passes out. Hikaru still having foreign matter in her forehead approaches the out cold girls. Hikaru removes the shrapnel from her head and tries to drag Honey off but Yuki is keeping a tight grip on her. Seiji wakes up seeing Hikaru struggle noticing Honey's head barely attached. Hikaru calls over her combatants to have them dragged over somewhere while Seiji hides. As Hikaru and her subordinates drive off somewhere, they are quietly followed by the Tanakas. Miki wakes up in the Kenmochi Manor comforted by Yuki's parents. Miki tells them she saw a nightmare and received comfort from the Kenmochis while calling them mother and father. At Shirobara Academy everyone notices that Honey, Miki, and Yuki are not present. Natsuko wonders what happened to Honey as she never came back to their room. Back at the Kenmochi house, Miki shares a celebration with her 'parents' over her supposed time of saying her first words to her parents. At a lab Hikaru preps Honey to remove her Honey System and use it to complete her replica with Hikaru going into stasis. While Miki is playing the piano her 'parents' celebrate for no reason. Before Hikaru goes out from the stasis, Tanaka assassinates the combatant scientists and reveals herself to be the Honey under the covers. With Hikaru's body weak from the anesthesia, Tanaka drops grubs and other sea life on her for a distraction. Sakunosuke takes the bodies of Honey and Yuki while fighting off Hikaru's combatants. Miki continues being pampered by her 'parents' but when her 'mother' is brushing Miki's hair, Miki remembers when Honey did something similar. More memories start to surface including her death and about Honey. Miki finds her Honey System and regains her old identity; walking out the door, it is revealed that the Kenmochi couple were really robots as they stopped functioning after Miki left the house. Miki then encounters Karasugawa outside. The Tanakas celebrate capturing Honey and Yuki. Yuki however manages to get a sturdy grip on Honey again. Miki confronts Karasugawa on what happened, especially on how she is alive after her death. When Miki demanded the answer after a bit of silence, Karasugawa revealed it was Honey's request to bring her back to life. However Honey was taken before anything beyond restoring Miki's vitals could be done. Her body was given artificial organs but Miki's incomplete Honey System could cause foreign matter build up again. Miki demands to know where Honey is but Karasugawa wants Miki to live the rest of her life, hence why her memories were changed. Karasugawa herself doesn't know why she did something out of character and even thought that Dr. Kisaragi wanted Miki to live a good life like Yuki did, maybe even build an artificial family with androids like Yuki's parents. Miki however does not want a fake life or love. Karasugawa concedes to Miki's desires and assumes her armored form to kill Miki as an act of merciful love. Miki fights her as Sister Miki but Karasugawa retreats into the forest. Tanaka preps Honey and Yuki for an operation for their Honey Systems. Miki continues chasing after Karasugawa using her Boomerang Bleu, but Karasugawa deflects the weapon back at Miki. Miki is put into a corner but she continues to fight back. Miki manages to land a few hits and after avoiding Karasugawa's hair trap lands a deadly blow on her. Miki demands to know where Honey is but Karasugawa does not want anyone to come between her and Miki. Yet seeing how serious Miki is, she tells Miki that Honey no longer exists. Tanaka has her scientists remove Honey's Honey System, ceasing her functions. The Honey System is then implanted into Yuki in order for Yuki to become her servant. Miki finds Honey's lifeless body after it was thrown out by Tanaka's combatants. Yuki then awakens fully under Tanaka's control. Category:The Live Episodes